


Team Rejects, Bound Together

by ActFast231



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Multi, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActFast231/pseuds/ActFast231
Summary: The reflections of a Trainer, and her journey with a team of abandoned outcasts.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Team Rejects, Bound Together

_ It was a decision that garnered some mixed reception, comprising my entire team from the very beginning of Pokemon from the Day Care. All of them abandoned, tossed away like rubbish by those that sought the ‘perfect’ Pokemon, whatever the hell that may be. Though most of the negative or questioning remarks were from strangers, Hop supported the idea, in that enthusiasm drenched way he’s known for.  _

_ Things started out rocky, given that most were still very weak and new to the world. There were more than a few trips to the Pokemon Center in those early periods, though thankfully their pride was more wounded than their bodies. I can still remember the way their individual personalities immediately shone through. Like how Hex would approach each battle tactfully, each move cautious and deliberate. Or when Zenmo would chitter in excitement, even when facing stiff opposition. Serena’s iron will was apparent straight away, which proved useful in more than just combat. Dragoon was pretty withdrawn early on, something Serena clearly took as a challenge. Those two are inseparable now. In stark contrast, both Kitz and Prax are pretty easy going, even if the latter is more of the quiet type. _

_ Even with those rough beginnings, with how the world around them made them feel unwanted… they powered through. They rose above it, at their own paces, and grew tremendously from it. To say it has been inspiring to watch them grow into a powerhouse of a team, capable of taking on anything and everything Galar could throw at them, would be a gross understatement. As they developed and advanced, it pushed me to grow right along with them, to rise above my own shortcomings. I was, and still am, their Trainer after all. I’d be damned if I was gonna let my Pokemon leave me in the dust. _

_ Throughout it all, through every trial, through all the hardships and obstacles, we forged a team to rival even the ‘unbeatable’ Champion. And yet, as inspiring as their strength is, I find my heart knotting itself up, in that warm fuzzy sorta way, every time the realization hits me. Whenever the quiet moments settle in, when we have moments to ourselves. This adventure, this trek across the region, is something their previous Trainers could never have given them. Even greater than that, is something that they’ve given me, just as much as I’ve given them. _

_ To be loved. Everyone wants to feel loved, be them human or Pokemon. It was something I knew from the start I wanted to offer them, it’s one of the reasons I even set myself on this course of action. Little did I realize at the time, that such affection was a two way street. Well, okay, I wasn’t completely oblivious to that fact, but I never expected it to hit as hard as it did. Small wonder that there’s so much talk over the bonds we share with Pokemon, for I have finally experienced it firsthand. _

_ And now, staring at the end of our journey, the first of many I shouldn’t wonder, I can’t imagine life without it. Hopefully, that love has been apparent to those watching, and still is. Because this family of outcastes are about to take the title of Champion. _

_ I can hardly wait for what lies ahead. Together. _

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a Wonderlocke-esque challenge I set for myself for my first run through Pokemon Sword. For all the issues I got with this game, beating it with this team definitely hit me in the emotions harder than most games. Here is a product of those emotions!


End file.
